Superman Vs. Dragon Ball Z
by ContraBardus
Summary: Exactly what it sounds like. A cross over between Superman and Dragon ball. A great read!


Superman VS. Dragon Ball Z.  
  
Vegita crawled along the ground helplessly as he struggled towards the pod that would take him away from the cursed planet known as earth, away from his first defeat. Son Goku lay almost helpless on the ground nearby, and there was nothing he could do. The soul bomb had taken all his strength away from him; it was all he could do to escape. He drug himself towards the door and finally touched it, he was safe at last.   
  
Then the runt stood over him; he glared at him helplessly. "No! I can't die like this! Not by such a weak creature!!" his mind screamed as Kurillin stared down on him angrily. A mask of tortured hate covered the bald man's face as memories of his friends flashed in his mind. Kurillin held the sword Yajirobe had discarded and he pointed it at Vegita's neck.  
  
Goku called out to his friend. "No- Kurillin L-let him go."   
  
"But Goku! He just tried to destroy our entire planet," pleaded Kurillin, his anger forgotten in the shock from Goku's compassion even for this monster.  
  
"If we kill him we're no better...than he is, struggled Goku through his pain.  
  
Vegita made it into his ship and the door closed. He smiled at Kurillin through the protective glass before passing out from exhaustion.  
  
"Why'd we have to let him go?" muttered Kurillin as he turned to find Goku gone. "Huh? Hey Goku! Where did you go?!" There was nothing but a wisp of vapor where his friend had once laid. "Did king Kai take him again?" He looked towards the sky and saw that Vegita's ship was already out of sight. "Man, that thing must really move, he thought absently as Gohan appeared nearby. With that he fell to his knees and rested.  
  
  
  
  
Superman fell to his knees as Doomsday slammed another crushing blow into his body. The city was in shambles around him and he glared at the monster as it laughed again. His face was beaten and bleeding and his body felt like it was about to fall under it's own weight. He grit his teeth as he felt himself fading. "All my strength in this final blow."   
  
Doomsday roared as Superman struck him the final time. He felt something inside himself break; not before he landed his own final blow. Superman cried out as his back snapped and the darkness finally consumed him. The residents of Metropolis fell silent as those remaining in the rubble began to emerge around the site of the final battle. They found nothing, no Superman, no Doomsday. The bodies apparently destroyed from the sheer destructive power of the battle.  
  
  
  
  
Sobaro smiled as he watched the screens. "Well, what have we here?" His long spiky purple hair began to light up with a green tint as his power flared in anticipation. His silky dark green clothes seemed bathed in a strange green light as his aura slowly dissipated.   
  
On the screens in front of his throne were images of what looked like hospital emergency rooms. Sitting on tables surrounded by androids where the bodies of warriors from across the dimensions. "Excellent choices this time; I'll make this a tournament to remember." said the Chi master giddily with a slightly insane laugh. "Defenders of Justice and villains, both taken from the moment of their greatest defeat. They fight to decide which of their worlds will be spared my wrath."  
  
  
Superman VS Dragonball Z Part2: The Arrival...  
  
  
Superman followed the two robots down the long metal hallway quietly. The last thing he remembered was fighting Doomsday before his back broke. Now he found himself healed and in some sort of prison. He wanted to know why and where he was exactly, it was definitely not Earth.   
The machines leading him turned a corner and tugged on a small chain that was little more than something to keep him from getting lost in the maze of hallways and cells. They turned again into a large set of ancient looking stone steps. They seemed radically out of place amidst the futuristic technology. Superman gasped as he followed almost blindly into a great arena. He realized what kind of place he had been brought to; it was a grand coliseum. All around him where stands that seemed to rise for miles into the air. On the far end of the arena was a platform holding a small throne not unlike the one an emperor would have used in the Roman Empire. From various doorways similar to the one he had been brought through about a dozen other creatures where brought, some of them looked human, others did not.  
  
  
  
Goku frowned as he entered the arena, he saw a man dressed in blue and red tights standing next to one of the robots in the center of the field watching him approach; he also noticed that he was not the only new arrival.  
  
"He's strong," noted Goku aloud. He turned and glanced at some of the others, they were all capable fighters; but he doubted they would be much of a challenge. His eyes fell on the throne and he noted a small flag hanging on the wall near it. It had a green sphere of energy engulfing skull that was burning inside it. He unconsciously lowered his power levels in order to assess the situation.   
  
"I don't like this," he muttered as he was motioned to stand next to the man in tights.  
  
"You aren't the only one friend," replied Superman in very passable Japanese.  
  
"Any idea what's going on?" asked Goku hopefully.  
  
"No, but I think we're about to find out pretty soon. Looks like the head of the show is here," said Superman casually as he noticed the robots bowing towards the throne.   
  
  
  
A man of about twenty years in age appeared, he was dressed in rich Chinese style clothing and he had a strange dark smile on his lips. His hair was spiky and long with a deep purple color to it. He turned to face them and cleared his throat.  
  
Goku froze in terror at the sight of the man, he could feel the overwhelming power of the man from where he stood. It was a hundred times that of Vegita's full aura. Superman glanced at him in confusion.   
  
"You know him?" he whispered.  
  
"No, but his power is enormous," said Goku unable to take his eyes away from the man.  
  
The man began to speak addressing the group of fighters. "Welcome to my dimension. I am Sobaro, your host. You have been invited to my humble abode for one reason, because you are the best fighters in your respective worlds. I took you from the moment of your greatest defeat; for many of you that means I saved your lives for others only a lifetime of weakness and suffering was spared. All I ask in return is that you compete in a tournament of my design. The prize in this tournament is the continued existence of your home world." Sobaro gave a familiar dark smirk that sent chills down Goku's spine. "Until tomorrow you may roam freely about my arena, there are no exits and breaking out would only take you into a deep void of nothingness. Try if you wish, but there is only one way out of this dimension and I hold the key; only the winner will return to his world."  
  
Superman grit his teeth and snorted angrily. "I've heard that before," he muttered under his breath. He was about to charge forward, but Goku put a restraining hand on his shoulder and shook his head coolly.  
  
"He can back up his threat, he's got a higher power level than you and I combined," said Goku calmly.  
  
Superman was surprised to find that Goku could hold him back and he glanced him up and down for the first time. "I'm not going to attack him, I'm not stupid enough to rush headlong into a fight. We might be able to talk to him though, get some more information."  
  
"Watch your back, I wouldn't let my guard down around this guy," warned Goku as he released the man's shoulder.  
  
  
  
  
Sobaro turned around with a smile on his face as Superman landed lightly next to him. "Can I help you Mr.Kent?"   
  
Superman frowned and walked calmly beside the shorter man. "Why are you doing this?"  
  
"Boredom, there isn't much to do around here," said Sobaro with a small shrug.  
  
"Playing with other people's lives? There is always something else to do," said Superman calmly.  
  
"Not being very diplomatic are you? I recall you had no life, you were dead when I pulled you out of your dimension Clark. Your friend Doomsday was another story however, imagine how many lives I saved by bringing him here," said Sobaro with his smirk reappearing on his face.   
  
"You brought Doomsday here?" said Superman in horror.  
  
"Yes, he's in high security confinement. I had to personally restrain him as well as one other. They started destroying the place as soon as they woke up. Vegetable or something I think the other one's name was..." Sobaro looked upwards as if he was trying to remember playfully. "I think they'll make a good match, terrible tempers both of them."  
  
"And what of this so called prize?" growled Superman.  
  
"If you win you don't have to worry about it now do you?" replied Sobaro as he continued walking.  
  
Superman stopped and glared at him with controlled anger. "I will find a way to stop you."  
  
  
  
  
Goku turned the corner and frowned as he walked away from the conversation. "So, he brought Vegita here too? I thought I felt his presence."  
  
"Mind telling me why you were spying on us?" said Superman calmly as he appeared in front of Goku.  
  
"You both knew I was here the whole time, don't play dumb," replied Goku simply.  
  
"You could have fooled me the way you were sneaking around," snorted Superman with a disapproving look.  
  
"He didn't know I knew that, that's why he mentioned Vegita," said Goku calmly as he started back towards the main arena.  
  
"Who?"   
  
"Who ever this Doomsday guy is Vegita is just as bad, maybe even worse," said Goku with a hard gaze.  
  
"I'll believe that when I see it, You two where enemies?" asked Superman.  
  
"Yes, he's a sort of interplanetary pirate, they de-populate planets and sell them off like real estate brokers," said Goku with a heavy sigh. "He almost beat me."  
  
"I see," said Superman with a thoughtful look.  
  
"I wonder if they are going to feed us? I'm starving," said Goku as he looked down at his stomach.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I doubt if I could eat in this situation."   
  
Goku's question was answered when they came to the arena; a large banquet was set up and a few of the other fighters where picking at it nervously. Goku charged forward "All right! Food!"   
  
Superman stood and watched the most disgusting display of speed eating he had ever seen. Goku nearly ate the whole banquet alone. Most of the others watched cautiously as if waiting for the poisons to work. Others frowned at Goku for taking their missed opportunity, the few left where simply indifferent.  
  
Within an hour Goku was sleeping soundly in the center of the arena, several campfires glowed within the center as the other fighters stayed awake wary of their opponents. Talking was minimal as most of the creatures either spoke completely different languages or simply didn't trust each other.  
  
Superman simply stood in the center of the arena and did the only thing he could, he waited and watched.  
  
  
  
  
Vegita tugged at the metal restraints in vain as he struggled with his bonds inside the small cell he had been placed in. He was locked down tight in some sort of handcuffs that held him fast no matter how hard he strained. Any attempt to blast out of them was met with a severe electrical shock. He grit his teeth and growled through them. "Damn you! You can't do this to me! Wait until I get out! I'll show you power you arrogant bastard!" he screamed towards the walls. He struggled again with all his strength and shook at the thick chains that bolted his arms to the floor. "Damn you Kakkaroto, this is all your fault!!"  
  
Superman Vs. Dragonball Z Part 3  
  
Deathmach: Vegita vs. Doomsday  
  
  
The morning came quickly. Goku woke up groggily and glanced around with a cheerful smile. "Ah, what a great day, he exclaimed as he took in the warmth of the strange alien sun.  
  
"It's good to see someone is in good spirits," said Superman as he landed nearby.  
  
"Hey, how are you this morning?" asked Goku calmly as he stretched.  
  
"I could be better, most of us didn't sleep," said Superman calmly.  
  
"You should have, it's gonna be a hard day," replied the Saiyan as he gazed towards the throne. Sobaro walked up calmly and smiled as he took his seat. Several cameramen stood in the stands surrounding the arena.   
  
"Welcome, I ask that you please move to the sides of the arena, the events are about to start," said the man with his cruel smile. Superman and Goku glared at him and frowned. A few of the other warriors straggled behind and moved back towards the area's designated for them to watch the matches.  
  
One of the Robot's approached a small dark skinned man. He remained in the center of the arena and watched the throne with an angry stare. His eyes glowed slightly with a red tint as he waited.  
  
"Sumath Kotin, butcher of Grandlen. You are considered a great hero for destroying the great dragon, and until your defeat at your own son's hands you where quite the hero. Murdered and betrayed by your own flesh and blood; boy that must really suck." Sobaro read the Biography off a small hand held computer screen with an almost mocking tone as if the man where not listening to him.   
  
"Get to the point villain," growled Sumath angrily.  
  
"My, how rude. I suggest you save that anger for the ring, you're going to need it," said Sobaro coldly. For the first time the arrogant smirk was gone from his face and replaced by a cold hard and evil looking mask of hatred. "Allow me to introduce your opponent, He hunts hero's as a hobby. Undefeated by any he had faced and killing the one man able to defeat him. He is called many names, but Doomsday is the most recent."  
  
A great metal doorway rose from underneath the throne and a huge creature lumbered forward. He glared at his opponent and the restraints that where holding him fell away. He roared triumphantly and moved forward again more freely.   
  
Sumath stepped back in horror at the huge rock and crystal creature. He raised his hands in a hard martial arts defense and frowned as he controlled his emotions. "I've killed bigger rock men than you creature," he snarled as he stalked forward.  
  
Doomsday looked downward at a small insect like creature scurrying along the ground. He slammed his foot down to crush it and laughed cruelly as his foot cracked the earth for almost ten feet in every direction.  
  
Goku stood with Superman watching the pair intently. "Poor guy, he doesn't stand a chance."   
"There is an energy shield keeping us away from the fight. They want to make sure we can't interfere," snorted Superman.  
  
"I can't see it," said Goku as he put his hands forward and found the air in front of him was solid. "Hey, that's a pretty neat trick."  
  
The fight was surprisingly short, the man charged forward in a flying sidekick and Doomsday simply caught him by his head and squeezed. The martial artist head popped easily under the monster's strength. Doomsday laughed and lumbered onward in search of another opponent.  
  
"He's fast for something so big," muttered Goku; he turned to find Superman was gone.  
  
  
  
  
Sobaro turned as the man of steel rushed towards him angrily. "You monster! You knew he didn't stand a chance against Doomsday and you sent him in anyway!"  
  
Sobaro raised his hand and Superman flew back into the wall as if held by an invisible force. "I knew nothing of the kind, it wouldn't be much of a tournament if I knew the outcome. I think you'll find this next match more even. I'll admit some of these beings where invited as mere cannon fodder, but I assure you I am unsure which of them where. That's why it's so much fun."  
  
"I'll find a way to stop you! I swear it!" growled Superman angrily.  
  
"Go right ahead then, it might amuse me. You might find the next match interesting though," replied the young man with his arrogant smirk. "I have dealt with both of these creatures before and I assure you Doomsday will have his hands full."  
  
  
  
  
Goku watched the gate as it rose revealing a familiar silhouette. "Vegita!" he gasped as the Saiyan stepped forward. Two battered looking robots fell to the ground from inside the doorway as the Saiyan stepped forward and dusted off his hands casually.  
  
He had a confused look on his face as he entered the ring; but it quickly became a smirk as he recognized his surroundings. "Well, they want to play do they?" he noticed the creature pounding on an invisible wall along the edge of the arena and he frowned as he could not identify the species. "What the hell is that?"  
  
Doomsday turned and faced the newcomer and smiled cruelly. Vegita narrowed his eyes as his frown deepened. "It's strong, real strong; but it doesn't look very smart," he noted out loud.  
  
The stone monster charged forward in an instant and slammed his shoulder into Vegita sending the Saiyan into the invisible wall hard. Vegita grunted painfully as the wind was knocked out of him and fell to his knees. "Why you!" he snarled; but Doomsday seemed to sense that he had to finish the Saiyan quickly. Vegita felt the monster's stone hands around his head as he was lifted and slammed repeatedly face first into the ground. Finally Doomsday slung him away and across the ring into the wall directly in front of the throne. His face was bleeding and bruised from the force of the monster's blows and his right shoulder pad was shattered.   
  
Vegita staggered to his feet and snarled with anger as Doomsday rushed forward. He whirled around and slammed his fist into the thing's stone gut. The creature bent forward and grunted in pain and Vegita backhanded it in the face causing his gloves to rip open as the creature's facial growth tore at his exposed hands. Doomsday slammed into the ground stunned for a moment and the Saiyan lifted him up over his head with a single hand.   
  
"What the hell is he made of?" commented Vegita as he rose from the ground and carried the monster up high above the ground. Doomsday began to recover from the blow and he struggled in the air under his opponent's grip. The Saiyan smiled and flipped over pointing Doomsday towards the ground. With a burst of energy he shot downward like a cannon shot and slammed the creature face first into the arena floor breaking a hole into the hallways below it.   
  
Vegita's arm seemed to scream with pain from the impact and he cried out as his shoulder was dislocated from the blow. He flipped away clumsily and landed shakily on the dusty ground of the arena floor. He grit his teeth and pulled his arm violently back into place; falling to his knee's from the pain. He gasped for breath and glared at the hole, "Let's see you get up from that ugly," he sneered.   
  
Doomsday shot up from the floor with an angry growl as if in answer to his challenge. The creature charged forward full speed once again ramming into Vegita and sending him sprawling across the ground on the other side of the arena. "No way! That blow should have killed anything!" growled the Saiyan as Doomsday became a blur of motion in front of him. "I've had it with you!" screamed Vegita as he raised his hand and shot an energy beam at the thing taking the still moving creature dead in the chest. The monster was thrown back and slammed into the invisible barrier howling in pain as it was blasted again.   
  
Vegita watched as the dust settled revealing Doomsday slumped against the wall seemingly undamaged with steam rising from his chest. The creature slowly opened its eyes and began to growl. The Saiyan vanished from its sight and appeared dead in front of him in a kick that slammed the monster face first into the ground again. Vegita began to beat relentlessly on Doomsday's back cracking the stone skin a little more with each blow. The Saiyan smiled as he saw the first trickle of blood from the monster's skin.  
  
Doomsday 's arm shot forward taking Vegita dead in the face and slashing four long scars from his eyebrow to his neck. Vegita howled in rage as he held his face in defense and floated up and away; but Doomsday grabbed his opponent's leg and slammed him into the ground hard. Vegita kicked the monster's hand with his free leg and knocked the monster's grip away slamming it into the wall. He scrambled across the dusty ground ignoring the screaming wounds as the dirt was forced into his flesh and blood ran down his face. "That's it monster! You're history!" he roared angrily as he shot into the air as his body began to glow a deep purple.   
  
Doomsday snarled at the thing that floated away from him. It was the first creature to ever really hurt him. It would pay for that. He sprung upwards into a massive leap that would carry him high enough to catch it.   
  
Vegita smirked, "You can't fly can you?" he teased as he shifted away and let the beast pass by him and fall downward again.  
  
Doomsday snarled in defiance as he prepared to jump again.   
  
"You're too late I'm afraid," cried Vegita triumphantly. "GANNET GUN!!"  
  
A wave of purple destructive energy slammed into the creature just as it jumped again sending it into the ground. Vegita watched as it squirmed in agony in the flames before the energy became to bright as it reached its peak. When the smoke cleared the arena inside the invisible barrier was nothing but a smoldering pit of molten lava as the blast penetrated the crust of the surface into the core of the planet. Vegita smiled as he saw a charred arm sinking into the magma along with a leg twenty yards away.   
  
The ground seemed to reappear in an instant as Sobaro stood up, raised his hand and smiled. "Well done warrior." Vegita seemed to struggle in pain for a moment and his wounds where healed.   
  
The Saiyan landed and faced him, he glared at Sobaro cautiously and turned towards the stands. "I'll have to find a way to deal with that one, he's much to strong to attack head on."   
  
  
  
  
Superman frowned as he felt the pressure holding him in place disappear. He floated down to the ground and stood silently.  
  
"That was a fair fight wasn't it Clark?" said Sobaro calmly as he took a seat in his throne once again. "What did you think?"  
  
Superman reared back and punched Sobaro dead in the face full force. Sobaro screamed in agony as a chunk of flesh was knocked away only to vanish in thin air, leaving a large hole in his face revealing the inside of his mouth and some muscle structure. He growled and the man of steel backed away in horror as the wound rebuilt itself from nothing.   
  
"That wasn't very nice," said Sobaro with a smile as the repairs completed themselves. "You'll have to learn what it means to attack me Superman, I'm faster and stronger than you could hope to imagine. Sobaro appeared in front of him and grabbed his throat lifting him off the ground and crushing his neck before he could even react. Superman grit his teeth and kicked at the man again only to find his legs passed harmlessly through his body. He punched at Sobaro only to have the same results. His breath became short and the man smiled as Superman began to black out.   
  
"Let him go!" cried a voice from behind them and Superman tried to turn towards it. Goku stood in the doorway. Sobaro smiled and dropped Superman to the ground gasping for breath.  
  
Goku frowned and backed away coolly. "I wasn't going to kill him, don't worry about that. I just needed him to understand that he isn't strong enough to beat me; No matter how good he was in his own world." Sobaro held a serious gaze as he sat down on the throne. "Now, we can continue the tournament."  
  
"I won't fight for you," spat Superman.  
  
"Neither will I," agreed Goku as he helped his ally to his feet.   
  
"I think you will, you see I know who you are Mr. Kent. I know who you love, in fact I know everything about you. How would you like it if I killed you and brought your family and friends here to die, both of your families? I can get them as easily as I got you," said Sobaro cheerfully.  
  
"You monster!" said Superman weakly.  
  
"If you win the tournament you don't have anything to worry about; besides competing will give you time to think up some plan, one that will fail of course." snorted Sobaro as if he no longer felt like dealing with them.  
  
"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right. We need to think this through, the tournament will give us time to work it out," said Goku quietly. Superman nodded never taking his eyes off Sobaro.  
  
As they walked away Sobaro called one of the robots over to his side. "Make sure they compete against each other." It beeped an affirmative and scurried away. He rubbed his face absently and smirked.   
  
  
  
The tournament continued for several hours and Goku spent most of it sitting thoughtfully next to a watchful Superman. "We have to do something," he grumbled absently.  
  
"We know he can be hurt if he's caught off guard, I got a blow in," replied Superman as he watched two large men duke it out in the dusty ring. The fight was fast but nothing compared to the earlier show that Vegita had put on. The others had quickly learned to fear and respect his power after the battle with Doomsday.   
  
  
  
The other Saiyan was standing alone opposite most of the other fighters on the other side of the arena. He had been allowed only one other fight since his first battle and it lasted only a few seconds. "At least I got to eat," he snorted as he sucked casually at his teeth. He watched Sobaro carefully waiting for any opening to appear. "His defenses are very strong, but he doesn't seem like much on offence, If I can get past that barrier I think I can get rid of him and get to that dimensional portal he has put away somewhere." Vegita growled and looked at the ground in frustration. "If he hadn't taken away my scouter I would be able to find it easily, damn him."  
  
  
  
Superman frowned and snorted distastefully as another body was carted off the arena floor; he was alive still, but in poor condition. "You notice anything strange yet?" he asked Goku quietly.  
  
"Yeah, neither of us has been in the ring yet, it's like we've been put aside or something." snorted Goku as he watched the robots move to inform the next contestant that his match was up.  
  
"It seems your friend Vegita is having similar luck," said Superman as he watched the Saiyan sit alone across the field. "Can we count on him if things get out of hand here?"  
  
"He isn't my friend, and I'm not sure; he may help to save his own skin, but he could turn on us in an instant. He's very dangerous," said Goku.  
  
"We'll have to plan for just ourselves then, a wild card isn't the kind of ally we need right now," said Superman as he turned away from the battle.  
  
Goku watched intently but kept the conversation going. "We'll need all the help we can get, I can feel his power. What happened to you was just a fraction of what he's capable of. It's as if he's connected to the energy of this whole planet."  
  
"That isn't good we'll have to be very careful in our actions; if what you say is true he probably already knows what we have planed." said Superman calmly as he glanced at the seemingly oblivious Sobaro at his throne.  
  
"I think that's safe to assume, but we have to do something soon. We're running out of fighters to stall with," agreed Goku as a splatter of red hit the invisible barrier as the brutal battle in the arena ended. He closed his eyes as another body was drug off the ground into a doorway.   
  
A robot appeared next to the pair and it beeped noisily as words appeared on a screen that appeared on its chest. "Well, it seems like we are the next fight," said Superman as he coolly walked towards the arena.  
  
"Divide and conquer? It seems that Sobaro does have a sense of humor." snorted Goku.  
  
Vegita stood against the invisible barrier and smirked. "Well, its about time Kakarotto, you've been cooling your heels over there the whole time."  
  
"I agree, can we count on your help? We need all the power we can get to take on this guy," said Goku with a small smile.  
  
"What?! How dare you! I'd rather die than help you! Lowborn weakling!!" snarled Vegita.  
  
"You two can settle your differences after we get home," said Superman as he walked over to the pair.  
  
"A Kriptonian? I thought you all died off. Well Kakarotto, try not to hurt him too badly. He's your only ally in this little venture. I'll enjoy watching you die at that arrogant fool's hands."  
  
Superman looked at Vegita with a hard stare. "If you live that long."  
  
Vegita's expression changed slightly and he turned his back on the pair. "Do as you will then," he snorted bitterly.   
  
The robot following them into the ring beeped impatiently and the pair made their way towards the center.  
  
  
  
Sobaro stood as Goku and Superman stood silently in the middle of the ring. "Well, to make things interesting I have added a small feature to this fight; the invisible barrier will begin to close for every five minutes of inactivity you two give us. If you don't fight, you die. The only way to leave the arena is by a knock out or deathblow. If you want to live one of you has to win." He smiled darkly as he pushed a button on his chair.  
  
"So much for that plan," muttered Goku with a frown.  
  
"Looks like we don't have much of a choice," said Superman calmly.  
  
"Don't worry I'll try to make it quick," replied Goku with a smirk as he got into his combat stance.   
  
Superman nodded and stood tall. Goku rushed forward and punched Superman in the chest knocking him down to his knees. Goku kicked him in the chest after he stood again and Superman made no move to block.  
  
The dust around the edge of the arena shifted as the walls moved in closer. "You have to fight back! We'll both be killed if you don't," said Goku calmly.  
"I don't want to hurt you," said Superman as he struggled to his feet.  
  
"Don't worry about that, we won't do anyone any good if we are dead!" said Goku as his temper started to flare. "You won't kill me."  
  
"All right," said Superman gravely. He swung forward in a punch and Goku blocked it easily elbowing the man of steel in the face. Superman's neck was snapped backwards and he flew into the air impacting on the wall.  
  
The wall shifted forward again and Sobaro sneered. "If you don't give it your all Clark, you both die!" he warned angrily. Superman grit his teeth and shifted onto his knees. "Just try to make it as quick as possible for him," offered Sobaro as he settled into his seat.  
  
The Kriptonian shot forward and rammed Goku in the chest sending the both of them into the air. Goku shifted his weight after recovering from the blow and threw Superman towards the ground. The pair both stopped in mid air with Goku twenty feet over Superman. Goku seemed to vanish and appeared in front of him in a punch that missed as his opponent vanished as well.   
  
"You're faster than you look," he said to the red and blue blur that appeared behind him. Superman kicked downward and Goku shifted catching his leg in a lock that he used to throw him towards the ground again. Superman caught himself just before he hit the ground and spun to face Goku above him.  
  
"Kamehameha!" cried Goku as he sent a blast towards his opponent. Superman barely avoided the blast and it took out a large crater in the ground below him.  
  
  
  
  
Vegita frowned at the blast and reached forward to touch the walls. He looked over at Sobaro in shock as a realization came over him. "These walls aren't hooked up to a machine; he's doing this on his own! How can anyone have that much power?" He stepped back and glared at Goku again. "Damn you Kakarotto, neither of us is strong enough to do this alone." He growled as he shook with anger and disgust at his own decision.  
  
  
  
  
Superman flew to avoid another of the strange energy blast at him. He returned fire with his heat vision and frowned as Goku shifted his weight' the beams merely tore at his shirt leaving a small explosion of cloth.  
  
"That's a neat trick," smirked Goku.  
  
"You're enjoying this aren't you?" gasped Superman in horror.  
  
"Not at all," said Goku as his smile vanished and he charged again in a hail of blows that sent the Kriptonian on the defensive. Each of the strikes felt like his blocking arms where breaking; a blow finally broke through and Superman was tossed back again under the incredible force.  
  
"I've got another trick," said Superman under his breath as he prepared his next attack. Goku frowned as he felt the air around him grow cold.   
  
Superman blew forward and the air in front of him crystallized as if it had been hit by an arctic blast. Goku crossed his arms in front of him in defense only to find that a growing sheet of ice seemed to cover him he struggled for a moment as it completely enveloped him and sent him plummeting to the ground. The thick ice landed with an audible thump, but remained intact despite the impact.  
  
"It's over," gasped Superman as he landed next to the iced Saiyan.  
  
"Do you really think so?" snorted Sobaro.  
  
"What?" said Superman as he whirled around just in time to see the ice explode revealing a huge red-orange aura as Goku began to power up.  
  
"Kaio Ken!" cried the Saiyan as his power exploded and sent him into Superman's chest flinging him far into the air. The Kryptonian whirled around in mid air to find that Goku was already moving towards him in his next attack. He was slammed down into the ground leaving a huge crater in the ground. Superman struggled to his feet again as quickly as he could only to find Goku was still gone. He looked up and gasped in shock. Goku was still surrounded by the aura and was charging another of his Kamehameha waves. He put his arms up in a block because he did not have the strength left to move.  
  
"Kamehameha!" cried Goku as he shot the wave downward.  
  
Superman squeezed his eyes shut and felt a massive impact slam into him. He cried out in agony as he felt the ground under him give. The energy disintegrated the stone floor and a great dust cloud erupted from the impact zone. When the dust settled Goku stood on the ground staring at the hole with a frown. Superman was gone only a smoldering black hole that drilled deep into the earth remained where he had stood.   
  
"Excellent," declared Sobaro. "It is late and the final battles of the tournament will commence tomorrow." he stood from his throne and waltzed gracefully out of the arena.  
  
Vegita smiled as he watched and he turned towards the doorway that led into the catacombs. "I thought I'd seen everything. Congratulations Kakarotto."   
  
Goku fell to his knees as a doorway appeared in the barrier. He hesitantly glanced back at the hole and staggered away towards the door. He glared at Sobaro with a painful stare, "Tonight, he growled. "For making me do that, you'll pay."  
  
Superman vs. Dragonball Z 5  
  
The final battle.  
  
Goku stood before the doorway with a hard gaze on his face. He moved into the shadows in the dark hallway as a group of security robots passed silently. The only light was a small torch on the wall opposite the doorway as night had long since fallen. He stalked towards the room again only to find the doorway was open already. A strange purple light shone in the hallway and Goku raised his arm to shield his eyes as they adjusted.   
  
"Welcome to my chamber Son Goku, I've been expecting you." said Sobaro from inside the doorway. Goku walked into the room almost blindly.  
  
"I can't say I'm surprised by that." he muttered.  
  
"Really, did you think my security was that poor? We've been tracking your sneaking around for some time now." snorted Sobaro as Goku's vision finally cleared up.  
  
He found himself at the top of a great stairway that led downward into a stone room that was almost eight stories deep; at the bottom was a comfortable looking bedroom with a few futuristic modifications, but on the whole it looked like a traditional western room. What caught Goku's eyes was the strange mirror that sat in the center of the room. It was double sided and attached to a small machine that kept it bolted to the center of the room.  
  
"Do you like it? It's called the window of worlds. It's how I brought you here, said Sobaro as he appeared suddenly next to it. He was dragging someone behind him calmly. "Your friend was quite determined to find it."  
  
Goku looked at the battered figure now slumped against the wall, it sneered at him through the blood that covered its face. "It's about time you got here Kakarotto, coughed Vegita painfully.  
  
"I thought I might run into you here," snorted Goku as he turned towards Sobaro. "Here, I'm gonna need your help," he tossed something towards the fallen warrior and stared coolly at Sobaro. "Eat it and it will heal you completely."  
  
Vegita stared at it cautiously and swallowed it after a moment. "Even if it is poison, I'll die anyway."   
  
"Ah, the infamous 'Senzu bean' I presume. I had assumed you used them all in your last battle." snorted Sobaro.  
  
"I did, but your world grew a plant yesterday from my bag, there was only a small piece left in it," said Goku with a smile.   
  
Sobaro snorted as Vegita stood up with a fresh and rested look about him; he made a fist and looked at his hands in silent awe. "I always did have a weed problem here."   
  
"Come on!" cried Goku as he shot forward and punched at Sobaro. His hands passed harmlessly through him and he was slammed down to the ground by the man's blow.  
  
"Fool! You think I didn't try that?" snarled Vegita as he blasted Sobaro with a chi blast. The man smiled as he seemed to absorb the energy. Vegita frowned and looked over at the recovering Goku. "Kakarotto! I've got an Idea!"   
  
"I'm open for suggestions," said Goku as he backed away from Sobaro. He simply stood watching the Saiyans passively, almost as if he was amused.  
  
Vegita stood next to Goku and glared at their opponent angrily. "Listen, when we pull energy out of the air he gets weaker. I think he feeds off the power from around him. If we can contain enough of it we should be able to beat him."  
  
Goku gasped, "You're right, I noticed that when I shot a Kamehameha in the arena, the walls grew weaker for a few seconds."  
  
"It's going to take both of us for that much of a drain and we have to do it fast before he realizes what we are up to," said Vegita as he started to power up.  
  
Goku nodded and started to charge up his own blast.   
  
"What are you two up to?" said Sobaro out loud as he landed on the ground calmly. "Surely your not going to blast me away are you?" The man seemed to mock them in his confidence. "No chi blast can overpower me; no matter how strong it is."  
  
"Do it now!" roared Vegita as he shot forward.  
  
"Right! Kaio ken!" cried Goku as he charged after him.  
  
Sobaro became a blur of motion to the Saiyans blocking each blow easily. He elbowed Vegita in the ribs sending him flying into the side of the dimensional porthole. The Saiyan scrambled away as what appeared like liquid metal tentacles reached for him. "What the hell?!"  
  
Goku had better luck however he kicked at Sobaro's legs and found the blow was blocked; but his intended strike at the monster's head struck home. Sobaro screamed as he was knocked back. Goku's fist went straight through his head sending pieces of skull and flesh out the back.  
  
He growled low and pushed the Saiyan back with a double-handed strike to his chest.   
  
The Goku fell to the ground hard and he staggered quickly to his knees just in time to see Sobaro's head repair itself easily. "Now, I have you. You fools don't understand do you! You are indeed powerful, but I am power here!"  
  
Vegita smirked and stood glaring at the man coldly. "So tell him that."  
  
A fist slammed through the sorcerer's chest sending more flesh flying away. The creature screamed in agony. He twisted his head back and saw Superman standing with his arm punched through his back. "You?! You died!"  
  
"Fool, Goku didn't kill him, If you weren't so blind you could see that," sneered Vegita.  
  
Goku flew downward from above in a blow that took a large chunk of Sobaro's face away causing the creature to screech in pain again. Superman pulled his arm out and Sobaro fell to the ground with an audible thud.   
  
"You can't move when your like that can you?" said Vetgita as he slammed his fist into the creature's back.   
  
"How?" slurred Sobaro as it struggled to its hands and knees.  
  
"Goku out ran his blast and moved Superman under the ground into the passageways below the arena. He's quite nimble I've found," said Vegita as he kicked the creature in the ribs again.  
  
"That's enough, we've won," said Superman.  
  
"No, we haven't; he's still alive!" growled Vegita as he rushed forward and slammed his fist through Sobaro's abdomen.   
  
The thing turned around and glared at him angrily. "Well, I think we've played around enough." it hissed through the wound on it's face.  
  
"What?!" gasped Goku.  
  
A flash of light erupted around Vegita and Sobaro sending the Saiyan flying away into the strange mirror. This time he flew right into the glass and slumped down against it. His eyes flew open as he began to sink into the reflecting surface. "What? Noooo!" he cried as tendrils of liquid began to wrap around him and drag him into the mirror.  
  
"Vegita! No!" cried Goku as he rushed to help his ally. It was too late; the other Saiyan vanished beneath the surface.  
  
"Damn, I'll have to find him later," muttered Sobaro as he stood up and dusted himself off, his wounds were instantly gone and he smiled coldly at the remaining pair of warriors.  
  
"You monster!" cried Goku as he rushed forward to attack. Sobaro vanished before him and Superman slammed forward as if struck by an invisible force.   
  
"Ha ha ha ha ha! You fools! You can't beat energy," laughed Sobaro as he appeared again. He began to pound relentlessly on the pair sending them reeling across the room, his movements where too fast for even Goku to follow them.   
  
"Damn! What are we gonna do?" Spat Goku, his face was battered and bruised.  
  
Superman was even worse off from the relentless attacks and he fell forward from another blow. "We hurt him before, even if he is an energy being. That was no act he put on earlier."   
  
"Too true and for that pain you shall suffer," snorted Sobaro as he landed and blasted the pair into a wall with a mega chi blast. "You shall die slowly,"  
  
Goku glanced at Sobaro and an idea formed in what remained of his clear thoughts. "I think we can beat him, but I need you to distract him."  
  
Superman nodded and stood up as best he could, his energy depleted he could no longer fly. He staggered towards Sobaro with a determined stare.  
  
"Still a hero to the last," said Sobaro with a cruel smile. "You've given me more trouble than any other hero, I commend you."  
  
Suddenly the floor shook slightly. Sobaro staggered and Superman merely fell to the ground. The stone cracked and a fist slammed up from the floor followed by an angry growl.  
  
"What the hell?" snarled Sobaro angrily.  
  
Doomsday smashed his way up from the ground and roared triumphantly as he surveyed his surroundings. He glared at the fallen Superman and stalked slowly forward laughing to himself.  
  
Superman only looked up in horror as he started to crawl away.   
  
Sobaro sneered and floated up to watch. Goku rushed forward and punched at the wizard angrily. His fist passed through the chest of the monster and Sobaro smiled. "You missed."  
  
"No I hit exactly what I was aiming for," smiled Goku as his hair began to wave around his head.  
  
Sobaro started to clutch his chest in pain. He glared at Goku as he realized what was happening; a high pitched scream escaped the sorcerer as he started to struggle. Sobaro began to implode around Goku's hand as he seemed to create a black hole around the monster's stomach. The Saiyan began to strain painfully under the force of the energy he had absorbed.  
  
Doomsday stepped towards Superman slowly and methodically. His snarl turned into a look of shock as Goku appeared between him and Superman. The Saiyan smiled and raised his hand sending a massive blast of power into the creature's chest. Doomsday was thrown back into the wall in a massive explosion that threw Goku and Superman into the strange mirror like machine. It absorbed them easily just as the room fell in around them and crushed the porthole destroying it.  
  
  
  
They found themselves standing in a long hallway full of strange doorways. The one they had entered from lay in splinters behind them. Superman stood and helped Goku along as they walked onward in the seemingly endless hall.  
  
"What did you do?" asked Superman as they sat down and rested for a moment.  
  
"I figured out what he was, he didn't have a body. He was pure Ki energy; I assumed that the only reason that he kept that form all the time was the fact that he couldn't survive without it. He needed a body to keep his consciousness so he made one out of pure energy," said Goku calmly as he rested against one of the many doorways that lined the hall.   
  
"I get it, he had to have some sort of constant form to survive," said Superman calmly as he rested next to Goku.  
  
"I just absorbed him and turned him into a chi blast. It scrambled his energy up so much that there's no way he survived. I used him to blast that monster away from you," said Goku calmly as he allowed himself to rest a moment longer.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" asked Superman with a small laugh.  
  
"I guess we have to find our own way home in these doorways," snorted Goku in a chuckle.   
  
"That could take a while," said Superman with a sigh.  
  
"What else can we do? We can't stay here forever. Besides I'm starving," replied Goku cheerfully.  
  
"Wonder what happened to that Vegita character?" said Superman as he opened one of the doorways.  
  
"I don't know, but I have a feeling I'll see him again," said Goku as he also tried one of the doorways.   
  
There was a flash of light from their respective doors and the hallway was empty once again.  
  
  
Epilogue...  
  
  
Ranma stood facing Taro as the rain started. The now female martial artist gasped as the once cloaked boy began to grow and swell in a split second. He backed away in terror as a massive fist came down slamming him into a wall crushing the stone under his back. The thing growled and slammed a massive hoof into the ground as it turned its immense bulk towards Ranma. It growled low and started towards her picking up speed as it charged. She put up her arms in defense to block the huge beast in vain. Suddenly a blue and red blur appeared in front of her and the monster's fist was stopped cold just before it hit. Ranma watched in wonder as the man in the red and blue tights turned and smiled at her lazily; he was casually holding Taro's fist away without any visible effort.   
  
"That's no way to treat a lady," said Superman to the transformed Taro. "I'm afraid I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."  
  
Taro grunted and swung another fist at blinding speed. Superman simply raised his hand faster than even Ranma could see. Taro howled in rage and pain as his fist connected with the man of steel's arm. Superman simply smiled and punched Pantsuto in the jaw lightly sending him sprawling away unconscious on the ground. He then ripped up a street light and twisted it several times around the beast easily tying it in a knot at the back. All Ranma and a newly arrived Happosai could do was stare in disbelief.   
  
"Who the?" stammered Ranma.  
  
"See ya," said Superman with a smirk as he flew away into the air.  
  
"Wow." said Happosai. He quickly regained his composure. "He's almost as good as I am."  
  
Ranma belted him on the head. "Hey, wait a minute...I'm a guy you jerk!!" cried Ranma as she shook her fist in the direction of the departed superhero.  
  
  
  
Magneto lay on the ground and struggled to his feet again as he stared at the strange man standing before him with an arrogant smirk on his face. "Now, let's go over this again friend. Who is in charge here?" sneered Vegita.  
  
Magneto roared in anger and charged again sending a wave of raw magnetic power towards the newcomer. The Saiyan smiled and raised his hand catching the approaching wall of magnetism and holding it back easily. Magneto strained harder and Vegita started back under the pressure. "Why you!" snarled the Saiyan.   
A light formed in his hand and Magneto was thrown back into the large computer mainframe he had been working on when Vegita arrived. He saw a blur of motion and Vegita appeared as if out of nowhere in front of him punching him dead in the face and through a nearby wall. His helmet clattered to the ground after falling out of the gaping porthole now present in the steel walls.  
  
Vegita smiled and turned towards the crowd of henchmen gathered in the room with a cruel stare. "Does anyone else want to talk about it?"  
  
The men stepped away in terror.   
  
  
  
  
Goku vanished again in the strange jungle like room he had found in the large mansion. "Hey cut it out! I told you I just got lost OK!" he cried as the small angry man slashed at him again with his claws.   
  
"Come back here!" roared Wolverine as he leapt into the air after Goku only to have him vanish again.   
  
"Look pal I don't want to hurt you," pleaded Goku as his patience began to ware thin.  
  
"Just try it bub," snarled Wolverine as he slashed at the Saiyan again.  
  
Goku frowned as the X-man slashed his shirt and he glared at him. "Hey! Do you know how long it took me to fix this from the last time?!"   
  
"So what?" barked Wolverine as he charged again.   
  
Goku vanished again and kicked his opponent in the chest with no resistance.  
  
Wolverine flew through the air and slammed into the danger room wall, he staggered to his feet and glared at Goku in disbelief. He hadn't even seen the man move. He felt his lungs repairing themselves from the blow. It would have hospitalized him without his healing ability. "You're a tough one I'll give you that," he muttered as he stalked forward carefully.  
  
The doorway to the danger room opened and the other X-men swarmed in led by Cyclops and Professor Xavier. "Wolverine! We detected a dimensional rift in the Danger room! Are you all right?" They all stopped cold when they saw Goku floating in the middle of the room.  
  
"Who are you? What are you doing here?" said Cyclops suspiciously.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I'm sorry, how rude of me. I'm Son Goku, and I'm kind of lost," said the Saiyan.  
  
Professor Xavier stared at him in disbelief. "What is it Professor?" asked Jean through the telepathic link.   
  
"X-men, we have to be careful. His power is enormous, he could quite easily destroy almost every living thing on the planet without much effort," said Xavier as he eyed Goku coldly.  
  
"So what else is new?" muttered Wolverine.  
  
"I've never felt such a pure spirit before," said Jean as she watched Goku in wonder as he floated down to meet them.  
  
"Yes, and there's another one somewhere else, one much darker," said Xavier as he turned to face the X-men.  
  
"Yes, I know. I feel it too, Vegita is here," said Goku as a hard look crossed his face.  
  
"Who?" said Jubilee as she emerged from the back of the crowd.  
  
"It's a long story," said Goku with a smile.  
  
"Yes, one I think we need to hear," said Xavier as he led the group out into the mansion.  
  
Wolverine growled and followed at a distance while glaring at Goku. "This ain't over yet."  
  
  
  
Well that's the whole story. Hope you enjoyed this little tale. In fact I'd love to know what you thought of it.   
  
C&C to Carrotglace@juno.com  
  
Url: Http://www.geocities.com/misatira/  
  
Who knows? If I get enough of a response on this I may create a sequel someday.  
  
  



End file.
